


new year’s day

by mabwrites



Series: i want what ladybug and chat noir have; songfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Morning After, Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabwrites/pseuds/mabwrites
Summary: The morning after Nino’s New Year’s Bash, early risers Adrien and Marinette have a conversation about the midnight kiss they shared.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i want what ladybug and chat noir have; songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188680
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	new year’s day

**Author's Note:**

> Song: New Year’s Day by Taylor Swift. The idea hit me like a truck, so of course I wrote and posted this as fast as I could at six in the morning.

**There’s glitter on the floor after the party**

**Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby**

A flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng woke up early in the morning on January 1st, the universe blessing her with a mild hangover instead of a painful one. She was situated in bed with her good friend since collège, Alya Césaire. Even at eighteen, the two had never truly grown up, still cuddling each other like they used to for comfort.

She peered over to the other side of the bed, seeing a passed out Nino Lahiffe right on the edge, about to fall off. She giggled slightly, but stopped herself, afraid of waking her friend. She slowly attempted to unravel herself from the girl’s embrace, trying not to disturb Alya as she pried her limp arms off from around her.

After a minute or two, the blunette had freed herself and stood up. Of course, she stood up a little too fast, blood rushing to her head. Once she shook off the light-headed fog, the girl carefully exited the room, closing the door gently behind her.

**Candle wax and polaroids on the hardwood floor...**

As she strolled around Nino’s apartment, she instantly felt bad for him. It was an absolute mess. He convinced his parents that he had far too many exams right after New Year’s (he didn’t), and therefore couldn’t tag along to visit his family in Spain as he did for the holiday every year.

This resulted in Nino being left at home alone, which obviously resulted in him throwing a party.

Now, there were bottles and cans strewn across the space, with confetti, miscellaneous beaded necklaces, and noisemakers also decorating the hardwood flooring.

**You and me from the night before...**

Marinette, in the midst of her fog, had momentarily forgotten the events of the previous night.

Of course, it all came rushing back far too quickly.

Adrien was the closest in proximity to her when the clock struck twelve, and a tradition is a tradition, right? At least that was the logic of a drunk Marinette.

Although it was embarrassing and she’d rather forget the whole situation, Marinette remembered one detail of the hasty kiss that she planted on a certain blonde‘s lips that night.

Adrien had kissed her back.

**I want your midnights...**

As she walked through Nino’s living room, she was surprised that all of their other friends had cleared out. It really was just her and Alya that had stayed overnight.

At least, that’s how it seemed until she spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair.

Adrien Agreste was not ten feet away from her, slowly waking from his slumber on Nino’s couch.

The young boy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes to get some moisture in them. He shook his head, probably feeling the same fog that Marinette did.

As far as she knew, this was Adrien’s first real party with drinks, smoking, and the like. She didn’t know how crazy he got with his upper-class friends, but she assumed that it wasn’t too crazy.

Marinette began to feel awkward just standing there and staring at the boy, although he was so caught up in his own world that he hadn’t even noticed her presence in the room.

“Hi. Happy New Year.” the blunette said quietly, causing the blonde to jump slightly in surprise.

He looked over at the young girl and gave her a groggy smile, seemingly glad that she was the one greeting him that early morning. It seemed as though he hadn’t remembered their moment from last night, or was ignoring it all together.

“Hey, Marinette. Happy New Year to you too.” he replied, a deep and tired morning voice taking over his usual tone.

Most people are either cute as a kid and ugly as an adult, or ugly as a kid and attractive as an adult. Adrien was an oddity, being attractive his _whole_ life. Growing up had done him a world of favors, as he grew tall like a beanstalk and broad like Superman. Of course, it only made sense since his father was tall, as well as his late mother.

Adrien stood up from his place on the couch, running a hand through his messy hair. He cracked his back, wincing at the noise.

“We’re the only two that slept over?” the blonde asked with a chuckle, breezing past Marinette _en route_ to Nino’s kitchen. Marinette followed him like a lost puppy, assuming that Adrien wanted to continue their conversation.

“No, Alya is here too. She’s not an early riser though, I didn’t even bother waking her. I’m sure she’ll enjoy the time alone with Nino once they both wake up in a few hours.” she explained.

**But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day**

Adrien simply replied with a nod. Once he arrived in Nino’s kitchen, he identified some empty alcohol bottles that were strewn about and threw them in the garbage, attempting to make his friend’s life easier. Marinette, as always when it came to Adrien, followed suit.

After a few minutes of silently cleaning up, Adrien took a glass from Nino’s cabinet. He shot a glance back at Marinette.

“Water?” he asked.

She blushed slightly at the request for no explicable reason. She had grown out of the constant nervous energy she had around him years ago, but it still came and went in waves.

“Please.” she croaked out.

He nodded and grabbed a second glass, filling them both with ice-cold water. He sauntered over to the young girl and handed her a glass, their fingers brushing slightly during the trade off.

“Thanks, Adrien.” she said before bringing the glass up to her lips and taking a sip.

He nodded in response, taking a swig from his cup.

The two returned to their state of comfortable silence.

**Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you**

“Do you remember much from last night? If I recall correctly, you drank quite a bit.” Marinette spoke up.

Adrien let out a low chuckle, causing the butterflies in Marinette’s stomach to take flight.

“It’s all a lot clearer than I thought it would be, actually. I’ve never really drank before, but now I think everyone advertises it as being much more intense than it actually is. I regret taking so many shots after I didn’t feel a buzz right away,” he paused to chuckle yet again, “but maybe I’m just a heavyweight, or worked it off, or something... ‘Cause all I have now is a dull headache. No blackout, I still remember everything. At least, I think it’s everything.”

Marinette wanted to curl up in a ball and _die_. If he remembered everything, then he surely remembered their passionate midnight kiss. Or, was it the alcohol acting on his behalf then?

She let the silence hang in the air, strategically planning her next statement as if she was going into battle.

Marinette was still shocked that she managed to kiss Adrien, something she had wanted to do for years now. However, if he wanted to forget the event, she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by bringing it up.

Interrupting the argument that Marinette was having with herself in her head, Adrien spoke up.

“Speaking of memories, too many from last night went too fast. I wish I took more pictures or videos.” he said nonchalantly, leaning back against the cold marble countertop.

“Oh? Like what?” Marinette asked, turning her head to look up at her friend. Yet again, she followed Adrien’s actions, putting the heels of her hands on the countertop as she leaned her backside against it.

“Nino did some absolutely _ridiculous_ DJ shit. Not cool ridiculous, but _embarrassing_ ridiculous. Were you in the room when he got a little too drunk and switched the song from _Tempo_ to _Macarena_?” Adrien laughed, doubling over at the memory.

Marinette smiled softly. There weren’t many things she loved more than seeing Adrien happy.

“Nah, I was probably busy in the bathroom holding Alya’s hair back for the first of _three_ times last night.” she explained, rolling her eyes at the thought.

“Yeah, I didn’t see all that much of you, I think. At least, not as much as I would’ve liked to...” Adrien trailed off, waiting to finish his thought.

“ _Especially_ after that midnight kiss.” he confessed, just loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Even though no one else was around to eavesdrop on the conversation, Marinette liked how hushed Adrien had been when he mentioned what happened between them. It was so endearing that she almost _didn’t_ freak out and turn beet red. _Almost_.

“K-kiss?” she stuttered, reverting back to her collège self. “Me kiss _you_? No, psh. I don’t believe that...” she said, feigning memory loss.

Adrien smirked, knowing the game Marinette was playing.

“Oh yeah, you _totally_ jumped me. Took me off guard and shoved your tongue down my throat.” he said in a grossed-out tone.

“You know that is _not_ what happened! If you hated it so much, then why did you kiss back?” Marinette asked in an intense tone. She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realized that she played into the sly boy’s trap.

“Ah, so you do remember?” he asked, finally making eye contact with the girl as he turned his head to look down at her.

“Bits and pieces.” the embarrassed girl mumbled.

“Do you want me to jog your memory?” the blonde asked, pushing off of the counter to stand without its assistance. He turned around and pressed his hands against the marble, one arm on either side of a blushing Marinette.

“If you’d be so kind.” the blunette said softly, her lips inches apart from those of the boy she’d liked for years on end.

**And I will hold on to you...**

Adrien didn’t need her to tell him twice, bridging the gap between them. He gently pressed his soft lips against hers, as if he was afraid of breaking her.

She snaked her arms around his neck, draping her hands around the back of it as she kept him close to her.

They quickly got lost in each other, the kisses becoming more and more fervent as time passed.

Eventually, the blonde pulled away. Marinette began searching his eyes, hoping to find a glint of whatever he was feeling. After all, the eyes _are_ the window to the soul.

Expecting to find a hint of lust—or even regret—in his green orbs, Marinette was taken aback when all she could find in his eyes was utter adoration.

“Good?” was all that the girl could manage to croak out.

The model let out a small chuckle. “So good.” he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers.

She played with the hair at the nape of his neck as the two, yet again, enjoyed the silence between them.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have the worst morning breath?” Marinette joked, looking up to lock eyes with the boy.

She laughed as he made a sour face, dramatically pushing off the counter to distance himself from her. Since her arms were still wrapped around his neck, she skillfully pulled him back in for a kiss that he quickly reciprocated, despite her playful rudeness.

As they parted, Marinette giggled, resulting in an eye roll from Adrien.

“Come on, Marinette,” he said, nodding back toward the front door of Nino’s apartment. “Let me walk you home.”

The blunette smiled at the chivalrous boy and nodded.

“Only if you stay for breakfast.” she whispered, bringing her arms down from around his neck to boop his nose with her pointer finger. He chuckled before cheekily responding.

“How could I say no to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this satisfied your Adrinette fluff requirements for the day. <3


End file.
